Safe
by Lorsung23647
Summary: What happens when Rose finds herself isolated by her own free will and someone comes to find her? takes place after the hunted, but before season 2.
1. Prelude

**Ok, this story came from a song I heard at my school talent show. The whole story will be from Rose's point of view. If I get the lyrics to it I'll post a songfic chapter later. Also this happens after ,"The Hunted", but before season 2. Anyways here's the prelude to my new story, safe.**

There I was about to become one of the huntsclan, about to fulfill

my destiny about to realize my every dream. Then everything

changed, everything that had once been became a lie. Everything

that I was ever taught became false. My whole life was changed

the second I found out who my enemy was. Gotta love the irony

with that, two loves destined to hate. Everything was perfect before

that moment. Everything was wonderful, hell I was gonna tell him

that next day what I was, after everything was solid, after I was no

longer an apprentice. But if he hadn't stopped me, if he hadn't

showed me what he really was, I would never have seen him again.

From that moment on I vowed never to bring harm to another

magical creature again. Because karma will catch up with you,

karma will turn your life into a living hell if you did it to others.

That's why I went into hiding, to stop myself from becoming the

monster that I was destined to become. I had to keep every magical creature safe, safe from the true weapon of the huntsclan. I was that weapon, I was the best, no one could beat me in combat training even the huntsmaster had a hard time competing with me. That's why I hid, from everyone, and everything, that is until, he found me and that is where I begin.

**Well what do you all think of this, I think this should be a very long fanfic. I hope anyways, any constructive critizim welcomed, and please give me a reason to continue this story. I will try to update as soon as possible while not destroying the fic. Read and review please.**


	2. I thought

**Ok, even I can't wait that long to update a new chapter, and tomorrow I'm going to get need for speed carbon, I can't wait, but the update might be a day or so late because of that, or I might just write two tonight. Also if you're waiting for the song that started all of this it will probably be a week or 2. Well I hope you like the first chapter of my story Safe.**

There I was after two months of hiding out in the Canadian wilderness just about 250 miles north of NYC. I had finally accepted the fact

that I could never go back, that I had to leave everything behind. I had finished my makeshift shelter, which was still pretty nice. I had

taught myself how to live off of the land, to make use of the nature around me. I had moved on, away from everything that would bring

me down. Away from everyone and everything that could be hurt or possibly killed by me. Away from the people that would use me to

my full potential. I knew that the huntsclan would be looking for me, and so would Jake, but I dealt with it. I had got over him, or so I

thought. I also knew deep down inside me that one of the two groups would sooner or later find me. I just hoped that it was Jake. After

all the huntsclan never forgave a traitor or and abandoner. I also knew from the digital watch on my wrist that the school year was coming

to an end. That Jake would have more time to look for me. That's when I broke down. Thinking of him and trying to do anything he

could to help me. It just brought back memories. Then I realized that I could never get over Jake. He was everything to me. Whenever I

thought I couldn't go on, he was there to keep me going. He brought me out of every rut that I'd had before, so I hoped that he could

bring me out of this one. But as I was thinking this it was my moment of weakness. That was the one time that I forgot my huntsclan

training, "Always attack your prey at their moment of weakness."

**Well nice first chapter, I think anyways. I hate to leave people on cliffhangers on short chapters so I'm gonna put in a longer chapter later tonight. Happy Halloween.**


	3. The end of running

**Ok just in case you didn't notice I didn't get another chapter in yesterday, so I made an even longer one today. Also this story is going to be told from Rose's point of view, but it's either a flashback, or she's telling someone it. I haven't decided yet, but either way it's going to continue past that point. Also there is going to be a bit of swearing this chapter, but that's why I rated it T. Hope you like chapter 2 of my new story.**

I had just got done with my "episode" of crying and a breakdown,

when I realized my mistake; don't let your guard down, or show

weakness. That was the biggest mistake of my life. As it turns out

the huntsclan had followed me since day one of running from

them. They had caught up with me about three days before. They

were just biding their time waiting for me to slip up. And

unfortunately for me, I did. When I turned around standing in front

of me was about 15 huntsclan members, plus a huntsmaster. "Hey

Thorn, miss us? It seams that you have betrayed the huntsclan,

letting a dragon go free. Then running from us to hide that fact. It

seams that you have screwed yourself over this time Thorn. I mean

falling for the dragon in the first place wasn't a big enough

mistake. You had to go and set him free, then run from us. You

knew we'd find you, you knew we'd capture you. So here's a

suggestion come quietly and easily and everything will be fine.

Your mistakes will be forgiven, and you can go back to your life as

huntsgirl, of course you'd have to slay the dragon, but you'd be

fine with that. Any huntsclan member would be fine with that. And

if you don't we'll slay both of you. So what's it gonna be Thorn?"

"First I'd like to know how the hell you caught up with me?"

"What you take us for fools; we started growing suspicious of you

so during the grand equinox hunt we had 5 hunters watch you. We

know about you, we know about your friend. We can capture him

easily enough for you when we get back all you have to do is slay

him. That's it, finito, and everything will back to normal."

"Ok, I should have expected that, but I have two replies to that.

First, everything won't be normal again, not without him. Second,

what the hell makes you think I'll comply, I mean do you

remember who you're dealing with. Sure it's 16 against 1, but it's

not like it's ever stopped me before." And as soon as I finished that

sentence the attacked. Huntsmen everywhere attacking from

behind, ahead, and beside. So I did what I'd normally do, kick

they're asses. Four of them rushed at me first I easily slid under

them causing them to run into each other and fall backwards on the

ground unconscious. Next I started on two closest to me, kicking

one in the stomach, then the other in the head. They both fell to the

ground, possibly dead. For some reason someone decided to attack

me alone. It was pathetic, he rushed at me huntsstick drawn,

thought he could hit me. I sidestepped him, and kicked him in the

back, which resulted in a satisfying crack. That was when everyone

stopped attacking. "What decided to rethink your deal

huntsmaster?"

"No, no, I'm just thinking how nice that dragon pelt would look

over my fireplace. And how nice your skull would look next to it."

"You're a sick bastard."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"Ya, well it's one you're going to regret!" And another three

huntsmen ran at me huntssticks drawn. So I jumped over one and

he and another collided, the huntssticks slicing through both of

them. The third was more of a challenge. He managed to swerve

around the other two and kept coming after me, so I came up with

a plan. I started running like I was going nowhere, then jumped did

a back flip and landed square on his head. The remaining 5

huntsmen then rushed me at the same time, punching and kicking,

while the huntsmaster fired anytime he seen me. I grabbed a

huntsstick from one of the bodies and started to slice through

various huntsmen, then I went after the huntsmaster. All it took

was a quick stab to take him out, I guess he was too stunned about

his small army being taken out so quick that he didn't notice me

coming. Or maybe he just gave up. I'll never know, I just wish he

would have stayed alive longer to suffer what I've went through.

But we can't always get what we want. And with the huntsmaster

out of the way, I decided to move camp. I decided to go to a place

closer to NYC. Just to get away from the smell of dead bodies.

And as a hope that Jake would find me sooner.

**Well that's it for chapter 2, I hope you all liked it. I also hope my fight scene wasn't too bad. Well as always constructive criticism is welcomed. Venting is not. Well please review.**


	4. Moving Camp

**Hey again, it's time for a new chapter in this story, also I should be able to upload that song in a few days (4 to 5). The reason this update came so late is because of two things, first hunting season, second loads of homework before finals tomorrow. And thanks to my only reviewer, Marcie Gore. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy my latest chapter of Safe. **

Moving camp was an interesting experience for me; first I had to

clean off everything that I was taking with me so the blood didn't

smell too bad. Then I had to figure out a way to pack up everything

that I was taking with me, I eventually decided to make a sled-like

structure out of logs and sticks. I loaded everything onto the sled

and started to push it in a southerly direction. As I walked I noticed

my stomach rumbling hungrily. _God I should find something to eat _

_soon. _I thought having remembered that I hadn't eaten in two days.

I kept walking hoping that eventually I would run across an animal

or something that would give me food. No such luck. Heck I think

the smell of sweat and blood was scaring everything within twenty

miles away. But just as I thought that I couldn't go on without

food, a small doe walked out in front of me. _Well a girl's gotta eat _

_right?_ I slowly walked toward the deer, slowly and quietly taking a

huntsstick that I had taken with just incase I needed a weapon.

Then I struck, killing the deer in one quick painless motion. I

proceeded to gut the deer, start a fire and cook and eat my fill.

Then I laid the remaining uncooked deer on the sled and continued

onward. After about three days of walking I decided that I had

walked far enough and that Jake would be able to find me there.

But after a while no one came. It had been a full month since

school had let out. _He should have found me if he cared about me _

_by now_. But little did I know at the time, but he hadn't found me

yet because he didn't look, he couldn't.

**Well I hoped that anyone that is reading this fic likes it, read and review. Also if you are trying to review this fanfic and can't, I have disabled the anonymous review. So please do one of two things, log in, or make an account. I would really like to see more reviews.**


	5. Jake's Gone!

**I'm so happy, I have my second reviewer. Thank you HpFreak94. This story is really getting attention…not, but hey at least I'm not writing for nothing. If either of you reviewers know of a way to bring in more people, like rewriting the summary please feel free to tell me. Also if anyone is waiting for the song I should have it up next week sometime. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the 4th chapter of Safe.**

_Well it's too late for him to come for me now._ I thought as I decided to pack up and just head home. I know it's gonna be weird for me to just show up in NYC again, but hey better late then never. So I loaded up my sled and started out for NYC. As I walked I started wondering why Jake hadn't came and looked for me. It was so unlike him not to care and look. Unless something happened to him. Well I would find out soon enough, because NYC was only a couple days of walking away. As soon as I got there I would head over to his Grandfather's shop and see if he was there. When I got there I would ask if I could stay there for a couple days until I could find another place to stay. I'd probably stay with my aunt, she lived in Upper Manhattan. Within a couple of days I had finally reached NYC, I just changed clothes about five miles outside of the city limits. And temporally abandoned the makeshift sled. I remembered the way to Canal Street Electronics quite easily. After all my first assignment as huntsgirl was there. I walked in the store and found everything scattered. Papers thrown around, couches, chairs, and tables thrown around. The shop was in ruins. Then I saw what may have been the only intact part of the shop. In the back room there was a table, with a simple note: "To whom it may concern. Jake is missing and Lao and Fu are looking for him. If concerned please contact the following number. 555-5127." The note looked hastily scribbled out but hey it was a clue. It seemed as though Jake had tried to look for me, but never came back and now his grandpa and the talking dog where looking for him. Since I had left my cell phone in my room and the shop was totaled I started to look for some change for the payphone down the street. Somehow between the remains of the cash register, the couch cushions, and various drawers I found $1.25. Just enough to place a call and talk for about 5 minutes. I then took the note and the change and walked to the payphone and dialed the number listed.

"Talk to the Fu." Came the response on the line.

"Uh, yes I was in your shop and found the note on the table. I'm a friend of Jake's."  
"Are you Rose?"  
"Yes."

"Ya, Jake was out looking for you one night and came back looking like hell. We kept him in the shop for a while but he insisted on going back out to look for you. We told him he could in a couple of days, but he never got the chance. Someone destroyed the shop and took him with. So we hoped you would come find the note and help us figure out who might have taken him."

"You really needed my help for that? About a month ago the huntsmaster and a few huntsmen came to the camp I made. They attacked me, but offered an agreement, I slay Jake and everything goes back to normal. I declined and they died. I'm guessing they took him hostage somewhere."

"Good guess, I and Jake's Grandpa will be at the shop in a couple of minutes, and then we'll get some food in you and continue our search."  
"Ok, thanks, I know it's my fault Jake's missing so I'll help you look. I'll tell everyone the huntsclan's plan that wipes out magical creatures and figure out how to stop it. Then hopefully we can stop the plan."  
"Ok, sounds good. See you when we get there. Bye."

"Bye."

**W00t, a long chapter, uh I hope you all enjoyed my new chapter. I know my writing sucks but hey I'm doing the best I can. I'm trying to keep a plot line going and finish the story so if I do I'm happy. Anyways until next chapter read and review.**


	6. What Started It all, Song

**Hey everyone, but I couldn't come up with another chapter this update, but I do finally have the lyrics to the song that started it all. Two things before I start this, I may and probably will post a link or a url to google video that has this song on it, I'll upload it tonight but also if you don't want to load the video just imagine this song being sung by a Kelly Clarkson type of voice. But I think it would be worth the wait to load the video. Plus I'm uploading it on a dial-up connection so ya. Enjoy.**

There's a storm outside

but I'm feeling it within

and even though I'm warm and cozy

I can feel the weight of sin on my back

and there's a storm outside

and I'm feeling it within

and even though I'm warm and cozy

I can feel the weight of sin

on my back

on my back

on my back

so take me away

to a place where I feel safe

and take me away

to a place where I feel safe

cuz there's a storm outside

and I feel it within,

and even though I'm warm and cozy

I can feel the weight of sin on my back

take me away

take me away

to a place where I feel safe

and take me away

to a place where I feel safe

where do I run where do I hide

when my life is coming untied

where do I run where do I hide

where do I run where do I hide

when, my life is coming untied

where do I run where do I hide

wouldn't it be nice to find a place

that we could call our own

wouldn't it be nice to find

cuz there's a storm outside

and I'm feeling it within

and even though I'm warm and cozy

I can feel the weight of sin on my back

on my back

so take me away

to a place where I feel safe

and take me away

to a place where I feel safe

cuz all I want to do

is be with you.

all I want to do

is spend some time with you.

so take me away

to a place where I feel safe

**There you go I hope you all liked the song that inspired me to write this song, later tonight or by tomorrow I'll have it uploaded. Until next time.**

**Late Note, I have not been able to get a video uploaded, but post a review with your e-mail and I'll send a folder with the song in it to you. You just read the instructions in the folder. Thanks**


End file.
